Cinq ans après!
by Fecteau
Summary: Comment se sort Hermione cinq après la bataille finale? Fic terminée!
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapitre 1**_

Cinq ans! Cinq ans déjà! Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier, la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'anéantissement de Lord Voldemort. Ce souvenir qui était heureux pour la plupart des sorciers était en fait un souvenir déchirant pour Miss Granger. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait quitté le monde magique. Elle voulait oublier, mais elle en était incapable. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, elle se remémorait la dernière guerre.

Voldemort qui partait en poussière, Harry qui s'effondrait à ses côtés… elle avait vu tellement de gens mourir cette nuit là. Des Mangemorts, qu'elle avait abattu des ses mains, un acte qu'elle aura sur sa conscience toute sa vie… Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, presque la totalité. Le grand Dumbledore qui fut vaincu par son rival depuis toujours. La famille Weasley qui se dénombrait, ses professeurs qu'elle aimait tant tombaient, ses camarades rendait l'âme devant elle et ses amis… ses amis si proches la laissaient seule.

Elle ne pourra jamais se remettre de voir partir la jeune Ginny dans ses bras. Elle l'avait bercée pendant de nombreuses heures, entourée par les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, qui rendait toutes les larmes de leur corps. Ils n'avaient plus la force de continuer à se battre. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier le regard victorieux de Harry quand il a enfin vaincu Voldemort, mais ses yeux qui brillait le triomphe furent bientôt assombrit par la peur, la douleur et puis plus rien… Il mourut comme les autres. Mais la plus terrible vision, la plus douloureuse fut la mort de Ron. Celui qu'elle aimait, son premier et son seul amant. Elle l'avait vu s'écroulé, au bout de la plaine, une lame traversant son corps de la main de Draco Malfoy.

Si peu d'entre eux restait debout. Neville essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler, mais rien ne pouvait calmer sa peine, sa douleur, son vide… Les jumeaux ne faisait que comprendre sa peine. Remus Lupin pleurait en tenant le corps inerte de son fils d'adoption. La scène était tragique, le champ de bataille était couvert de corps et de peine. Un vent glacial souffla et elle eut l'impression qu'il amenait les âmes des damnés, puis un souffle chaud arriva, en même temps que le soleil perce les nuages, pour amener, dans un monde meilleur, les âmes des ses amis.

Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus fait de magie, elle n'avait plus revu aucun des survivants. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement au cœur de Londres, près de l'université, où elle terminait sa maîtrise en droit. Elle vivait avec une amie de classe, Elizabeth, qui n'avait jamais comprit les moments de silence de Hermione…

Hermione, tu es encore loin on dirait! lui dit-elle en passant la main devant son visage.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

Je n'étais pas bien loin à vrai dire. J'étais même juste devant toi! lui répondit-elle ironiquement.

Très drôle! Ça fait quatre ans et demi que nous sommes amies Hermione et je ne sais toujours pas où tu t'en vas quand tu es dans cet état. Tu vas me dire que je ne comprendrais pas, mais tu peux toujours essayer de m'expliquer, je m'inquiète.

Elizabeth s'était rapprochée et prit Hermione par les épaules.

Tu crois en la magie, demanda Hermione.

Non!

Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Elle se dégagea et sortit de l'appartement. Les rues étaient tranquilles pour cette merveilleuse journée ensoleillée de fin mai. Si elle ne croyait pas en la magie, elle ne pouvait lui expliquer, lui parler de la guerre, elle la prendrait pour une folle. Perdu dans ses pensées elle bouscula deux jeunes hommes. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser, mais elle en fut incapable, son cœur cessa de battre, son souffle se coupa, il y avait cinq ans qu'elle les avait vus, ils n'avaient pas changé.

Mademoiselle, tout vas bien? demanda l'un deux en voyant son air stupéfié.

Elle fit oui de la tête et lui sauta au cou. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir devant l'assaut de Hermione. Quand elle lâcha son emprise, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle se jeta sur l'autre homme.

Je suis si contente de vous voir! Fred! Georges! Ça fait si longtemps.

Les jumeaux comprirent en même temps à qui ils avaient affaire.

Hermione! dirent-ils en chœur.

Elle leur sourit en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Tu es… tu as… on ne t'avait pas reconnu, dit Georges.

Vous, vous n'avez pas changé.

Ils étaient comme dans ses souvenirs, les cheveux roux flamboyants, les yeux bleu rieur, les tâches de son sur le nez, ils étaient encore tout aussi identiques.

Qu'as-tu fait avec tes cheveux Hermione? Ils sont lisses! dit Fred en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ça Fred, c'est de longues heures chez le coiffeur, ricana-t-elle. Où alliez-vous comme ça?

Oh! On allait voir Maman au Chaudron Baveur. Viens avec nous, elle sera heureuse de te voir.

Je ne sais pas si… commença-t-elle.

Elle redoutait de revoir Molly, après la guerre elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, à personne. Même si elle avait aimé reprendre contacte avec Mme Weasley, elle en était incapable, c'était trop douloureux, trop de souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit quand elle pensait à elle, si elle la voyait…

De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix! Intervient Georges.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers le Chaudron Baveur. Son premier contacte avec le monde magique depuis cinq ans…

À peine avait-elle mit les pieds dans le bar, qu'elle la vit. La petite femme rondelette était assit à une table, un enfant roux sur le genou. Elle dégageait toujours cette tendresse, cette générosité et cette force qu'elle avait. Molly discutait avec deux jeunes femmes, l'une blonde qu'Hermione n'eut pas de difficulté à reconnaître, Fleur Delacour resplendissait, et l'autre aux cheveux bruns n'était autre qu'Angelina Johnson. Face à Molly, Bill donnait le biberon à un bébé aux cheveux dorés, il avait toujours un catogan. Les survivants de la famille Weasley étaient tout présents.

Fred s'avança vers Angelina et lui embrassa le front, Georges tenait toujours Hermione par la main, il avait sans doute peur qu'elle s'enfuit. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il ne la tenait pas si fort…

Tu nous as emmené une nouvelle copine aujourd'hui, Georges? s'exclama Bill.

Non! Une amie, une amie très chère…, répondit-il. Maman!

Molly se retourna vers Hermione. Elle n'avait pas besoin de présentation, Mme Weasley la reconnu aussitôt. Elle prit le petit bonhomme sur ses genoux et le déposa par terre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

Hermione, ma chérie! dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mme Weasley! Souffla Miss Granger.

Hermione? Wow!

Bill s'approcha pour embrasser Hermione.

Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde passée sa vie sans eux? Ils étaient presque sa famille. Elle les aimait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir reprit contacte avec eux. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu les oublier, de s'être cachée pendant cinq ans.

Elle passa l'après-midi avec eux. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tout réussi à passer au travers de leur chagrin. Eux, ils avaient continué à vivre…

Bill avait deux magnifiques enfants, le plus vieux, prénommé Charles avait trois ans, la plus jeune, à peine un an, s'appelait Jena. Fred s'apprêtait à être papa pour la première fois, Angelina était enceinte de huit mois. Bill travaillait toujours pour la banque, mais avait décidé de ne pas retourné en Égypte. Les jumeaux avaient toujours leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle n'avait jamais été plus rentable.

Elle apprit que McGonagall dirigeait Poudlard avec brios, que Neville était professeur de Botanique là-bas. Kingsley Shacklebolt était Ministre de la magie, il gouvernait le monde magique avec un doigté exemplaire, Nymphadora Tonks l'assistait magnifiquement. Et Remus Lupin était redevenu, professeur Lupin, en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

L'après-midi se passa trop vite, et chacun du retourné chez soi. Même si Molly l'invita à se joindre à elle pour le dîner au Terrier, Hermione déclina l'invitation avec politesse. Elle n'était pas prête à retourner au lieu de ses belles années. Cependant, elle promit à Molly de lui écrire le plus souvent possible et qu'elle lui rendrait visite dans peu de temps.

Cette rencontre lui rappela qu'elle aimait la magie, qu'elle était une sorcière. En arrivant chez elle, Hermione fouilla dans l'un de ses tiroirs et en sortie sa baguette. A la seconde où elle la prit, elle sentit toute la magie qu'elle avait en elle, lui chatouillant les doigts.

_- Wingardium Leviosa_! Dit-elle en pointant la baguette sur le pot de fleurs.

Il s'éleva dans les airs et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son doigté.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Oui? Répondit-elle.

J'ai fait des spaghettis, tu en veux? demanda Elizabeth en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Oui, merci!

Elizabeth s'apprêta à repartir, mais Hermione l'interpella.

J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-elle.

Son amie entra dans la pièce, le regard interrogateur et s'assit sur le lit. Hermione se dirigea vers la grande penderie et en sortit un album photo, quelques livres et une boîte de Chocogrenouille.

Tu te rappel ce matin quand t'ais-je demandé si tu croyais en la magie?

Oui! Tu y crois, toi?

Oui! Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, alors c'est pour ça que je vais te parler de ce qui c'est passé, il y a cinq ans.

Elizabeth ne savait quoi dire! La mystérieuse Hermione Granger s'ouvrait, elle dévoilait son passé. Hermione lui tendit les objets qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

_- Le livres des sorts et enchantements, niveau sept? Potions magiques?_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela?

Mes livres d'école quand j'allais au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, avoua Hermione.

C'est une plaisanterie? Une école de sorcellerie, un peu tiré par les cheveux Hermione.

Je ne plaisante pas, si tu veux des preuves…

Hermione ouvrit l'album photo. Des photos d'elles et de ses amis, envoyant des sourire et des signes le la main. Elizabeth resta bouche bée.

Les photos bougent! S'exclama-t-elle après quelques instants de surprise.

C'est normal, pour moi!

Qui sont-ils?

Mes amis, lui c'est Harry, il était comme un frère pour moi. Il a vécu et il est mort en héros.

Je suis désolée…

Lui, c'est Ron. J'ai rencontré sa mère et ses frères tout à l'heure. Ils m'ont manquée.

Est-ce qu'il est…?

Oui! Lui aussi est mort en héros.

Tu sais Hermione, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…

Non, je sais, mais j'en ai besoin.

Elle commença donc son récit. Le lettre de Poudlard, lui disant qu'elle était accueillit au Collège de sorcellerie, la combat avec le troll et le début de leur amitié. Elle lui raconta les innombrables aventures qu'ils avaient eux, sans soustraire l'amour qu'elle avait pour Ron.

Elizabeth l'écoutait religieusement, essayant d'imaginer ce monde magique.

Hermione termina son récit avec la bataille finale, c'était terriblement pénible à se remémorer, mais elle comprit que si elle avait parlé de ceci avant, elle aurait eut plus de facilité à vivre normalement…

Ça l'explique beaucoup de chose…, commenta Elizabeth après le long silence qui suivit la fin de l'histoire.

Comment ça?

Il y avait plusieurs choses inexpliqués dans ce monde, maintenant je sais que c'est dû à la magie. Est-ce que tu pourrais… juste, je ne sais pas, j'aimerais que tu…

Plus de preuves? Tu vas être terrible au tribunal! ricana Hermione. D'accord!

Elle se leva, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le pot de fleurs. Elle refit le même manège que tout à l'heure.

Wow! souffla Elizabeth ébahit.

J'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose, dit Hermione en retournant à côté de son amie.

Tout ce que tu veux!

Promet moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, même si je le disais, qui me croirait?

Merci!

Avant d'aller dîner, Hermione prit une photo sur laquelle elle apparaissait en compagnie de Ron et Harry, et elle la mit dans un cadre près de son lit. Elle devait se souvenir que des souvenirs heureux en leur compagnie.


	2. Chapitre 2

Dsl du retard!  
Ce chapitre n'est pas un des plus captivant, je l'avoue, mais il est essentiel dans la compréhension de la suite, qui j'en suis sur va vous plaire.  
Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Hermione ne se réveilla pas en sueurs et en pleurs au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle s'était réveillée paisiblement au matin, tandis que le soleil pénétrait délicatement dans sa chambre. Elle avait bien dormi! Elle avait un sourire radieux en ouvrant les yeux. Cette journée s'annonçait bien. Elle se leva et ouvrit grand les rideaux, le soleil était étincelant. Son sourire ne pouvait être plus révélateur de son humeur. Elle avait fait un rêve merveilleux. Un mariage, son mariage, avec son rouquin, Ron. Elle avait un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve impossible puisqu'il n'était plus là, mais pendant ce court instant, elle avait était heureuse. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre moelleuse et entra dans la cuisine qui sentait déjà le café et les rôtis brûlées. Elizabeth avait cette manie de tout faire brûler…

À peine était-elle versé une tasse de café, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entré et resta figé sur place. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer chez elle.

" George… Souffla-t-elle.

" Bonjour! dit-il avec le charisme qu'on lui connaît.

Ils restèrent sur le seuil de la porte sans bouger quelques instants avant qu'elle ne l'étreigne et qu'elle le fasse entrer. Cela lui faisait drôle de recevoir un Weasley dans son appartement, son cœur en était tout chamboulé. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru la veille au matin.

" Il y a longtemps que tu es levée? demanda-il un peu gêné quand il s'aperçu de ses petits yeux et de sa robe de chambre.

" Non! Je sors de lit, lui expliqua-t-elle. Comment as-tu trouvé?

Hum! Hum!

Elizabeth était apparu se tenait près d'eux et signifia sa présence à la façon « Ombrage », ce qui remémora le sinistre souvenir du professeur à Hermione.

" Oh! Désolé, dit Hermione en remarquant qu'elle devait faire les présentations. Elizabeth, je te présente George Weasley. George, je te présente Elizabeth Ray, ma colocataire.

" Enchanté! dit George.

" Weasley? demanda Elizabeth en tendant la main au rouquin. Alors il est…

" Sorcier, termina Hermione. Eh! Elle sait tout! rectifia-elle face au regard interrogateur de George.

Elle aurait bien aimé ajouter que c'était le frère de Ron, mais elle n'osait pas prononcé son nom devant lui. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, de sa réaction à elle.

" Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance George, mais je dois partir. Journée d'étude! Mais évidemment Hermione n'en a pas besoin…

" Hermione! s'exclama le jeune homme. Tu ne vas pas à la journée d'étude? Tu dois être malade…

Hermione apprécia la taquinerie. Personne ne la taquinait à l'école, ils disaient qu'elle était une élève brillante, sérieuse et une future avocate redoutable, mais personne ne plaisantait sur son travail acharné comme le faisait ses amis d'autrefois…

" Je ne suis pas malade Georges…

" Non, elle ne l'est pas, et même si elle l'était, elle serait toujours la meilleure, dit Elizabeth avec une moue d'admiration.

" Même quand elle a été pétrifiée, elle est restée première de classe, chuchota Georges à l'oreille de la blonde.

Les joues d'Elizabeth s'empourprèrent de ce rapprochement, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle avait rarement vu son amie rougir de la sorte face à un garçon. Il devait lui plaire…

" Je vous laisse! dit-elle en franchissant la porte, encore rouge de gêne.

" Charmante! dit Georges avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

" J'en prends bien note, lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement. Un moment de malaise s'installa entre eux, c'était inhabituel. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule avec lui, mais là c'était différent. Maintenant, elle représentait ce qu'il avait perdu, et il représentait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ron!

" Tu aurais du voir la tête de Tonks quand elle est venue à la maison hier soir, ricana-t-il en brisant le silence. Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvé! Elle n'arrêta pas de crier ça en sautant partout. Elle a arrêté seulement quand maman lui a dit que nous t'avions parlé dans l'après-midi.

" Elle me cherchait? s'étonna-t-elle.

" En fait, nous te cherchions Hermione, rectifia-t-il en cessant de rire. Est-ce qu'on peut aller s'asseoir?

" Eh! Oui.

Hermione était inquiète, embarrassée. Son regard bleu profond était insondable, elle ne pouvait rien y lire. Mais elle sentit qu'il était venu ici, chez elle, pour lui parler d'une chose importante. Elle l'entraîna dans le salon et ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Elle attendait ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

" Je ne sais pas par où commencé…, souffla-t-il.

" Par le début George…

Il soupira longuement et riva ses yeux vers elle. Elle vit dans ses iris saphir qu'il était déçu.

" Ça fait cinq ans Hermione, s'exclama-t-il en la faisant sursautée. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on te cherche. On a mit Tonks sur ta trace depuis que tu t'es enfuit de St-Mangouste. On ne pouvait même pas contacter tes parents, car tu étais leur Gardien du secret. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça nous a fait de te voir hier. C'est comme si tu ressuscitais! Je ne comprends pas ton comportement, je ne te comprends pas.

Il n'avait plus les yeux sur elle, il regardait la moquette. Il était plus que déçu, il était en colère contre elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Une énorme boule d'émotion s'empara de sa gorge et un étau serra son cœur. Elle avait quitté le monde magique, et ils l'avaient cherché, ils s'étaient inquiétés. Des larmes picotèrent le coin de ses yeux, puis coula sur sa joue.

" On était heureux de te revoir, reprit-il après un moment, comment ne pas l'être! Mais on se dit que… que si tu nous avais pas foncés dessus hier, on ne t'aurait probablement jamais revu. Maman a pleuré beaucoup hier en rentrant à la maison. Elle pense que tu ne veux pas la voir…

" Mais… interrompit Hermione.

" Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il. Elle aussi le sait, dans un sens, mais tu es restée dans le silence si longtemps, tu n'as jamais donné aucune nouvelle, aucune. La seule chose qu'on savait, c'est que tu n'utilisais plus la magie. Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Et sans la magie, on ne pouvait pas te retrouver. Pourquoi Hermione? Pourquoi? On avait besoin de toi et je sais que tu avais besoin de nous…

" Je ne pouvais pas Georges, c'était trop dur… sanglota-t-elle.

" Trop dur? dit-il à mi-sanglot. Si c'était dur pour toi, imagine pour moi! Imagine pour ma mère! La moitié de ma famille est morte dans cette putain de guerre, Hermione!

Elle tressaillit à la violence qu'il avait prit pour dire la dernière phrase. Un Weasley en colère avait toujours été impressionnant! Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle était corrompue par la honte qui la rongeait. Elle avait été égoïste de fuir, elle n'avait pensé qu'ils la rechercheraient, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils s'ennuieraient d'elle, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Qu'à elle seule, parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle l'était. Elle se rendait compte un peu trop tard qu'elle ne l'était pas…

" Il nous manque à nous aussi Hermione, dit-il plus calmement. Rester seule ne résout rien, ça n'aide pas. Ne dit pas que tu as réussit à passé à autre chose, car je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est mort et on ne peut rien y changer. Ce n'était pas en te cachant du monde magique que t'allait oublier, on ne peut pas oublier. On doit tous partir un jour ou l'autre, ce jour là, c'était le leur.

" Pourquoi…, réussit-elle seulement à dire.

Georges la prit affectueusement dans ses bras, il la laissa se blottir au creux de son épaule. Il comprenait sa tristesse, sa souffrance, même un peu son besoin de rester seul. Mais pas pendant tout ce temps! Il avait resté seul, cloîtré dans sa chambre des journées entières… mais il comprit vite, qu'il restait des gens qu'il aimait, qu'ils avaient chacun besoin des autres. Il y avait encore de la vie…

" On était là Hermione, la rassura-t-il. On est toujours là, on sera toujours là.

Il la berça contre lui un bon moment en laissant tombé quelques larmes sur sa tête. Puis, il se remémora les derniers instants de la guerre. Il se dit qu'elle devait savoir comment tout ce drame c'était terminé.

" Après t'avoir rapporté au Terrier près de Maman, commença-t-il, je suis retourné sur la plaine rejoindre les autres. Je savais que tu étais en sécurité à la maison, même si tu étais gravement blessé et inconsciente.

Hermione releva la tête vers son ami. Elle se souvenait de la fin de la bataille, comment ne pas s'en souvenir! Les Mangemorts avaient fui, les créatures maléfiques cessaient de respirer. Elle berçait le corps de Ginny, incapable de se relever pour aller retrouver celui de Ron, plus loin sur la plaine. Puis elle avait eut ce malaise si brutale qu'elle s'était évanouie dans las bras de Georges. Quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était réveillé à St-Mangouste et elle s'était enfuie… incapable d'affronter le monde magique ravagé.

" Quand je suis arrivé, continua-t-il, je ne voyais plus rien. Il y avait une fumée opaque qui planait sur la campagne, une odeur de brûlé et une chaleur incessante. L'été avait été sec! Un dragon avait craché une dernière boule de feu avant de rendre l'âme. Le feu se propageait rapidement, trop rapidement pour ramener les corps des victimes. Je n'ais pu que retourné au Terrier. Le lendemain on est retourné sur la plaine, mais tout n'était que poussière.

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte.

" Les Mangemort se sont cachés pendant presque un an, traqués par les aurors restant et les membres de l'Ordre. Quand ils en ont eut assez de se caché, ils ont tout été capturés. Contrairement à ce que la plupart croyaient, il n'y a pas eut de grabuge lors des arrestations. Aucune résistance. C'était presque anormal. Il y a eut huit mois de procès. Kingsley a consentit à utiliser le Veritaserum sur les accusés. On a apprit des choses très intéressantes, comme le fait que Malfoy ait toujours eu peur de toi.

Elle eut un petit rire mais sa haine envers Malfoy était si grande qu'elle n'était pas fière de lui faire peur. Mais elle sentit dans la voix de George qu'il n'en était pas plus heureux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-elle.

" Eh! Il est sorti de prison la semaine dernière, dit-il à voix basse.

" Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle. Ils l'ont laissé sortir de prison? Mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il…

" Calme-toi Hermione, l'interrompit-il. Son comportement à Azkaban a été exemplaire du début à la fin. Maintenant, il est en réhabilitation pour un an, sans baguette magique.

" Malfoy se plier aux règles? Tu veux rire de moi ou quoi?

" Il est averti, s'il utilise la magie, pendant sa réhabilitation, il sera retourné sur-le-champ en prison sans possibilité de sortie.

Hermione était passé de la honte à la tristesse, de la tristesse à la haine et maintenant de la haine à la colère. Elle ne l'aurait pas pensé en se levant quelques instants plus tôt.

" Je dois y aller, dit soudainement George prenant au dépourvu sa compagne. Je suis même déjà en retard.

Il se leva et regarda Hermione qui ne savait pas si elle devait continuer d'être en colère ou si elle devait être déçue qu'il parte sitôt. Elle opta pour la déception.

" Seulement, avant de partir, j'ai deux petites choses à te faire promettre, dit-il d'un ton réprobateur qu'elle ne connaissait pas venant de sa part.

" Lesquelles? Demanda-t-elle incertain.

" Premièrement, je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas venir à la maison demain soir au dîner.

" D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

" Non, je promets que…

" Je promets que je vais aller dîner au terrier demain, dit-elle avec un sourire d'amusement.

" Et deuxièmement, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras pas de bêtise concernant Malfoy.

" Comme de le retrouver et de le tuer? Il ne mérite pas moins, trancha-t-elle.

" Hermione, grogna le rouquin.

Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas la force d'élever un débat sur le sujet. C'était déjà assez pénible…

" Je promets que je ne ferai rien de stupide envers Malfoy, dit-elle sans conviction.

" Mettons que ça va faire l'affaire… Alors à demain!

Il lui déposa un bec sur la joue et transplana.

Soyez pas trop déçu du chapitre 2!  
Le chapitre3 sera fondammentalement la base de cette fic,c'est pour ce chapitre que j'ai écrit _Cinq ans après!_  
À bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 3

Y'était temps!  
Dsl si ça l'a été long!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

Après la visite imprévue de George, Hermione était un peu chamboulée. Elle comprenait son humeur, il avait raison, elle n'aurait pas dû rester seule si longtemps. Fuir ne fait pas oublier! Elle aurait passé au-travers de sa tristesse plus facilement avec des gens qui la comprenait.

Elle était assise sur son lit, sa baguette entre les mains. Elle n'avait qu'un seul nom en tête, Malfoy. Malfoy était libre! Il se promenait gentiment dans les rues de Londres. Il n'était peut-être pas armé, mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. La méchanceté, la traîtrise et l'escroquerie sont les seuls choses qu'il connaît. Il n'allait probablement pas rester tranquillement mêler aux Moldus sans rien faire. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle avait promit de ne rien faire de « stupide » envers Malfoy. Mais Hermione ne faisait jamais rien de stupide. Tout était réfléchis. Elle devait…

" Hermione! cria Elizabeth qui venait de rentrer.

" Je suis dans ma chambre Liz?

Elle devra penser à un plan machiavélique une autre fois.

Elizabeth entra dans sa chambre apparemment très déçue.

" Il est parti, remarqua-t-elle avec une moue.

" Il n'est pas rester longtemps, expliqua Hermione.

Elizabeth vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? demanda-t-elle.

" Comprendre…, souffla la sorcière sans que son amie ne saisisse le sens. Il m'a invité à aller dîner demain soir, tu veux venir?

" Qu'est-ce que j'irai faire là? demanda Elizabeth.

" Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si tu m'accompagnais et George ne serait pas déçu de te revoir.

" Vraiment! sourie la blonde en rougissant.

" Il te trouve charmante et je suis certaine qu'il ne te déplait pas non plus….

" C'est vrai… d'accord je vais y aller.

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione avait la bougeotte. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec la magie, elle le faisait. Liz en était estomaquée. « _Et tu t'es passé de ça pendant cinq ans?_ », avait-elle fait la remarque. Leur dîner qu'Hermione avait préparé, rapido presto, se passa en riant pour une fois, pas de silence pesant, pas de récital sur les cours, un repas remplit d'anecdotes farfelues qu'Hermione se remémorait.

" On sort ce soir? demanda Elizabeth.

" J'avais l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque pour…

" Oh! Non! Pas de bibliothèque un samedi soir! trancha Liz. Tu vas venir avec moi! Il y a une nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir et il paraît que l'équipe de foot y sera au grand complet.

Elizabeth avait un large sourire et le regard ailleurs. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, son ami avait toujours été une croqueuse d'homme. Surtout les sportifs!

" Tu oublis George? Se moqua Hermione.

" Pas pour moi les mâles, pour toi!

Il était vrai qu'il y avait longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas eut d'homme dans sa vie.

" C'est tentant! Un peu de nouveau…

" Tu veux? Hermione Granger dans un bar… je n'aurais jamais espéré un tel miracle.

Les deux femmes rirent aux éclats.

Elizabeth c'était empressé d'étaler sa garde-robe sur son lit pour qu'Hermione trouve des vêtements convenables pour cette soirée. Liz lui prêta un jeans moulant et un t-shirt noir au col plongeant. Elles étaient de la même taille, alors c'était facile. Contrairement à ses blousons et jupes traditionnelles qu'Hermione portait habituellement, les vêtements épousaient parfaitement son corps.

" Hermione! Tu vas en faire baver…

" Arrête! répondit Hermione en rougissant.

" Il ne manque qu'une touche de maquillage et ils seront tous à tes pieds.

Elizabeth et Hermione entrèrent dans l'établissement et comme ce qu'Elizabeth avait dit, Hermione faisait tourner toutes les têtes. Des jeunes hommes de la faculté venaient l'aborder, la courtiser. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû faire ça plus souvent…

Elles étaient assises au bar, discutant avec quelques-uns de leurs camarades de classe. Hermione ne se rappelait plus ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait jadis quand Ron la regardait. Maintenant, avec tous ses hommes qui la contemplaient, elle se sentait belle, désiré. Elle revenait à la vie.

" Il y en a un qui ne te lâche pas des yeux! dit soudain Elizabeth dans une accalmie de soupirants.

" Lequel?

" Il est de l'autre côté du bar avec la chemise verte.

Hermione se retourna et chercha la chemise verte. Il était tout simplement craquant! Elle sentit quelque chose renaître en elle la seconde où ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Elle ne pouvait déterminer quoi exactement, mais elle savait que ça l'avait dormit pendant cinq ans. Ses yeux étaient pénétrants et pétillants tout en dégageant une profondeur qui cachent tant de secrets.

" Bastien Hall, le gardien de l'équipe, expliqua Liz. C'est grâce à lui que l'équipe est passé de la 18ième place à la deuxième. Il est vraiment doué. On le décrit comme étant très discret sur sa vie.

Si Hermione avait à repartir avec un homme ce soir là, c'était avec lui qu'elle le voulait. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille le rendait sexy, ses lunettes carrées lui donnaient du caractère, ses épaules robustes renvoyaient une puissance incontestable, sa démarche sûre... Sa démarche? Pendant qu'elle l'examinait, il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers elle.

" Hermione! Il approche, lui dit Elizabeth en lui donnant un coup de coude, ce qui était pas nécessaire.

" Bonsoir! dit-il d'une voix grave. Je m'appel Bastien.

Il tendit la main vers Hermione. Elle lui serra en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait se passer de ses mains.

" Hermione!

Elle sentait ses joues en feu, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Voyant que les deux jeunes gens s'appréciaient Elizabeth s'éclipsa sans trop se faire remarquer.

" Nous serions-nous déjà rencontré? demanda Bastien.

Il prit le banc qu'Elizabeth venait de laisser. De près, il était encore plus beau, sa barbe naissante, plus clair que ses cheveux, le rendait vraiment séduisant. Ses yeux étaient étrangement humides.

" Je dois avouer que vous me faites penser à quelqu'un, effectivement, dit Hermione avec un peu de mélancolie.

L'homme qu'elle avait devant elle, lui rappelait Ron, en quelque sorte.

" Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, s'empressa de dire Bastien en voyant l'expression d'Hermione.

" Ce n'est pas grave, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Il valait mieux changé de sujet au plus vite, sinon elle allait le faire fuir.

" Il paraît que vous êtes très doué au foot, continua-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire en prenant une teinte rosé.

" Il paraît, oui! ricana-t-il. En tout cas, c'est ce que tous les critiqueurs sportifs disent. C'est parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu la première fois que j'ai gardé les buts. Ouf! C'était affreux.

Cette remarque fit rappeler à Hermione la première partie de Ron comme gardien. Un cauchemar.

" Ça ne devait pas être si pire que ça, dit-elle.

" Oh! Oui!

Ils discutèrent de foot pendant une bonne demi-heure. Les sports n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais Hermione écoutait religieusement Bastien qui lui expliquait les règles sur un bout de serviette de papier. Elle commençait à apprécier ce sport!

" C'est quand votre prochaine…, commença-t-elle.

Ses yeux avaient été attirés par une silhouette longiligne, un peu plus loin dans le bar. Son cœur avait fait un douloureux bond dans sa poitrine, elle avait presque eut un haut le cœur. Une vague de haine monta à une vitesse extravagante en elle. Il ne pouvait pas être là, pas ici, au milieu des moldus, en compagnie de… d'Elizabeth!

" Est-ce que ça va? demanda Bastien.

" Je reviens! dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle saisit son sac à main et se dirigea vers Elizabeth. Le jeune homme, qui draguait son amie, était grand et svelte, ses cheveux étaient clairs, presque blancs et ses yeux, froids comme de la glace. Il avait plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui, car lui, il avait toujours eut peur d'elle.

Elizabeth fut surprise de voir arriver son amie, surtout quand elle vit la fureur dans ses yeux. Elle avait déjà vu Hermione en colère, mais ce regard noir remplit de haine, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Liz.

" On s'en va, grogna Hermione en prenant fermement le bras de son amie.

" On se calme, tu peux y aller si tu veux, mais moi je veux rester, répliqua sèchement Liz qui ne comprenait rien.

Elle dégagea vivement son bras.

" Voyons mesdames, dit le jeune homme en prenant Liz par les épaules.

Hermione poussa violemment le bras des épaules de son amie.

" Ne la touches surtout pas Malfoy! cria-t-elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Elizabeth se réfugia derrière Hermione. Elle savait maintenant qui il était et comprenait à présent la haine dans les yeux de son amie.

" Est-ce qu'on se connaît? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Quelques curieux s'étaient retournés vers eux. Contre toute attente, Hermione éclata de rire. Elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir contenir toute la hargne qu'elle ressentait. Elle allait exploser. L'attaquer, le tuer… Malfoy avait un sourire hésitant accroché au visage, mais il retomba aussitôt que le rire d'Hermione s'estompa. Ses yeux là, il les avait déjà vus, il en avait peur.

" Est-ce qu'on se connaît? Reprit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

" Ronald Weasley ça te dit quelque chose peut-être? s'écria-t-elle incapable de supporter ce qu'elle ressentait.

Malfoy recula d'un pas, il venait de comprendre.

" Granger?

" Viens Hermione, on s'en va… essaya Liz qui avait peur de la suite des évènements.

Hermione mit sa main dans son sac. Un seul sortilège et il serait mort. Un seul sortilège et Ron serait vengé. Cependant, Liz avait vu le mouvement de son amie et lui prit la main pour l'incité au calme.

Bastien, qui n'avait pas lâché Hermione des yeux, s'était approché du centre de la dispute. Quand Malfoy le vit, il eut un sourire enjoué.

" Tu l'as bien remplacé ton petit chien, lui lança Draco. La ressemblance est frappante.

Hermione se débattait à présent dans les bras d'Elizabeth. Elle voulait le tuer. Bastien se planta devant Malfoy, le dépassant en hauteur et en largeur. Il le dévisagea longuement, ressentant une animositécertaine envers lui. Puis, il se pencha vers Malfoy pour que lui seul entende.

" Tu ferais bien de partir, lui dit-il le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ferais bien de partir Draco, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse la même chose que tu m'as faite.

* * *

Vous l'avez reconnu?  
Quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette fic très bientôt! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Vous avez été surpris et intrigués par la fin du chapitre 3? Et bien moi aussi! Je me suis dit, Maintenant il faut que je me démerde avec ça! C'est drôle à dire, mais ce n'était pas censé se déroulé comme ça... Mais bon! J'ai suscité votre attention et c'est ce qui est important.  
Le problème que j'ai rencontré à fait prolongé cette fic à cinq chapitre au lieu de quatre. J'espère qu'il vous plairons...  
Voici le quatrième, celui qui résolu l'énigme "Bastien Hall".  
Merci pour les reviews, j'étais très contente de l'effetdu chapitre 3 sur vous!Ha!Ha!  
Bonne Lecture!

**_Chapitre 4_**

Bastien cligna des yeux. Il était vraiment perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il était certain que ça l'avait eut un sens pour Draco puisqu'il devint livide. Malfoy, habituellement sûr de lui, il perdit son sourire méprisant et sa solidité sur ses deux pieds. Il regarda les yeux bleu profond de l'homme qui le dominait de taille et assurément de force. Il comprit vite à qui il avait affaire et cette idée ne le réjouissait guère. Sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Hermione était incontrôlable. Liz la lâcha, incapable de la retenir plus longtemps. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'apprêtait à rattraper Malfoy, quand une main saisit la sienne.

" Non, lui dit doucement Bastien.

Mais pour qui se prend-t-il, lui? pensa-t-elle. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, elle ne le connaissait que depuis moins d'une heure. Mais quand elle se retourna pour lui envoyer en pleine face une injure dont elle seule connaissait le secret, sa colère se dissipa. Pouf! Comme par enchantement! Elle avait croisé son regard azur plein d'affection. Comme seul Ron savait le faire, quand il voulait l'apaiser après une dispute. Elle baissa les yeux immergés d'eau salée. Il avait raison, elle devait laisser tomber.

" Hermione, on va rentrer, d'accord? supplia Liz.

" Je vais vous accompagner, précisa Bastien qui tenait toujours fermement la main d'Hermione.

Elle était assez confuse. Des larmes perlaient encore ses joues, ses jambes étaient tremblotantes, son cœur vacillait entre l'arrêt et la palpitation, des millions et des millions de scènes épouvantables défilaient dans sa tête : elle dévoilait le monde sorcier au moldus présent dans la salle en tuant Malfoy par l'Avada Kedavra, elle était enfermée à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours, elle voyait le regard déçu et amer des Weasley. S'il n'y avait pas eut Liz et Bastien, c'est ce qui se serait passé. Mais à bien y penser, tué Malfoy n'aurait pas fait revenir Ron. Rien ne le peut!

Seulement, cet accrochage avec Malfoy lui avait ouvert les yeux. La ressemblance entre Bastien et Ron était frappante. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas aperçu plus rapidement? Ses yeux, son nez constellé de taches de son, sa bouche, ses mains… Comme deux jumeaux.

Elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Elle le sentait agité, il serrait, desserrait son emprise, la resserrait, bougeait les doigts ou lui caressait le pousse. Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait en sécurité et plus calme. Ce contacte lui rappelait la première fois où elle a présenté Ron à ses parents en tant qu'amoureux. Elle lui avait prit la main pour le rassuré et il agitait les doigts de la même manière, anxieux, terrifié et sans réponses.

Après de longues minutes dans les rues de Londres, ils étaient enfin arrivé chez elles.

" Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? demanda Liz à l'adresse de Bastien en brisant le silence.

" J'aimerais bien un thé, si vous en avez, répondit Bastien en entrant dans l'appartement. Hermione en aurait besoin d'un également.

Il était terrifié! Il sentait la connaître, il la connaissait, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi ou comment. Quand il l'avait aperçu de l'autre côté du bar entouré par d'innombrables hommes, il avait été jaloux. Il ne savait dire d'où provenait ce sentiment, c'était inscrit en lui, comme son attirance pour elle, son affection, son amour. Il l'aimait sans savoir pourquoi. Elle lui semblait si familière, il voulait des réponses. Dix huit ans de sa vie était confiné dans un coin de sa mémoire, inaccessible, mais cette femme semblait détenir la clé.

Le jeune homme au visage pâle, lui aussi, lui avait été familier. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose de terrible, il avait sentit cette haine démesurée en lui et son nom lui était venu tout naturellement. Mais là encore, il ne savait pourquoi.

Liz alla préparer du thé pendant qu'Hermione et lui s'assoyaient dans le salon. Il garda sa main dans la sienne. Il se sentait à sa place, tout près d'elle.

" Je suis désolée, dit-elle après un long et interminable moment de silence.

Elle avait besoin de lui expliquer son comportement.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… commença-t-il.

" Si! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'agis pas de la sorte habituellement. C'est juste que, ces deux derniers jours ont été mouvementés et Malfoy est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

Liz s'approcha d'eux avec le thé et quand elle fut près du divan, elle s'enfargea dans une boule de poil orange qui traînait sur le tapis. Elle atterrit sur Bastien évitant de justesse Hermione et l'ébouillantant avec le thé brûlant.

Hermione se leva immédiatement. Bastien était couvert de thé bouillant, tout ça à cause de Pattenrond!

" Pattenrond, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? s'exclama-t-elle.

" Je suis vraiment désolée, bafouilla Liz. Ce chat ne sort jamais de son panier.

" Ce n'est pas grave, je le trouve adorable, dit Bastien qui n'avait l'air de se préoccuper de sa chemise trempée.

C'était chaud, mais il avait connu des douleurs plus intenses. Le chat en question sauta sur ses genoux et se mit à ronronner.

" Tu crois que tu vas te faire pardonner aussi facilement? Lança Hermione au chat. Retourne dans ton panier.

Le chat s'exécuta le museau en l'air.

" Il a l'air de te comprendre.

" Il me comprend très bien, il est très intelligent, dit-elle. Donne-moi ta chemise, je vais la nettoyer.

Elle devint soudain écarlate en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce qui la surprit, c'est qu'il s'exécuta. Déboutonna un par un les boutons de sa chemise sous les regards désireux des deux jeunes filles. Il s'apprêtait à l'enlever quand Hermione le stoppa. Au-dessus du nombril, il avait une cicatrice d'environ cinq centimètres de largeur.

" D'où te viens cette cicatrice? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement sans lâcher la marque des yeux.

" Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui m'a transpercé car j'en ai une à la même hauteur dans le dos.

Ça ne pouvait être vrai, ça ne le pouvait pas. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses tympans qu'elle avait de la difficulté à penser. Puis, elle revit la lame d'argent traverser brusquement le corps de Ron, elle le vit tomber sous le regard triomphant de Draco.

Elle se jeta sur Bastien et releva une manche de sa chemise. À deux endroits, il avait une empreinte de peau plus brillante, plus pâle. Elle les avait touchées tant de fois, glissé son doigt dessus après une nuit endiablée, elle les avait embrassées.

Elle se plaqua la main contre la bouche, ce ne pouvait être vrai, elle devait rêver. Il ne pouvait se tenir devant elle, vivant! Il était mort devant ses yeux! Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, elle balançait la tête de droite à gauche essayant de se raisonner.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il inquiet.

" Je crois que je vais vous laisser, souffla Liz avant de quitter l'appartement.

Il fit un pas vers Hermione, mais elle en fit un vers l'arrière. Elle était pétrifiée, il la voyait si vulnérable. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, comment quelques cicatrices pouvaient la faire réagir ainsi? À moins qu'elle sache qui il est!

" Tes cheveux! dit Hermione en rompant le silence. Quelle couleur sont-ils en réalité?

" Roux ! Dis-moi! Qui suis-je?

Elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur sur lequel elle était maintenant adossée. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la supporter. Elle tremblait de toute part. Ron! Son Ron se tenait devant elle, désorienté, amnésique mais en vie. Il était vivant! Il était vivant! Ses pleures se transformèrent en rire. Elle riait.

Il s'était approché d'elle, il ne la comprenait pas. Elle pleurait ou elle riait? Il se pencha et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, ses yeux noisette qu'il connaissait par cœur.

" Qui suis-je, implora-t-il à nouveau, la voix vacillante.

Soudain, elle lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa. C'était bien lui, elle ne pouvait oublier ses lèvres au goût sucré. Elle le serra très fort.

" Ron!

Il tressaillit, un flash lui revint à l'esprit.

_Une jeune femme se tenait sous lui, le visage en sueur, la respiration haletante. Hermione!_

_- Je t'aime Ron! dit-elle. _

Il dégagea Hermione et la regarda, elle avait à présent un sourire magnifique au visage tout en pleurant à chaude larmes.

" 'Mione!

Elle le reprit dans ses bras, le couvrant de baisers. Une série d'image refirent surface. Hermione figée de terreur dans le fond d'une salle de bain, Hermione avec un visage de chat, Hermione pétrifiée dans l'infirmerie, Hermione au bras de Krum, Hermione dans un lit à l'infirmerie, leur premier baiser, leur première fois…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il se cramponna à Hermione. Il lui prit le visage et il l'embrassa comme jamais auparavant. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqué, son corps. Pendant cinq ans, il avait sentit se vide à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Maintenant il savait, c'était Hermione. Elle lui avait manqué sans savoir qui elle était. Elle était là dorénavant, avec lui, près de lui, il l'avait retrouvé en même temps que quelques souvenirs.

Le reste des souvenirs encore inaccessibles lui importait peu, il n'y avait qu'Hermione et Hermione seule qui occupait ses pensées en cet instant. Il voulait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif, et c'est ce qu'il fit!

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous à plut! Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment le dernier, avec la conclusion et des réponses...  
A+ 


	5. Chapitre 5

Enfin, le cinquième et dernier chapitre!  
Bonne lecture!

**_Chapitre 5_**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne savait si ce qu'elle avait en mémoire était bien réel. Elle redoutait d'ouvrir les yeux et s'apercevoir que Ron était mort, que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un vilain tour que son inconscient lui avait joué. Soudain, elle sentit un bras l'entouré et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ron était près d'elle, vivant. Vivant! C'était trop beau. Il était assoupit contre elle, dormant paisiblement. Même si les évènements la dépassait, elle restait Hermione, logique et avide de savoir.

" Ron! chuchota-t-elle. Ronald Weasley réveils-toi.

Il grogna joyeusement en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il l'avait retrouvé, il était heureux. Ce qu'il craignait, c'est son passé. Un lourd pressentiment pesait sur lui, insinuant un passé douloureux.

" Ron, te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé? demanda Hermione.

Merde! Des questions! Ron se dégagea un d'elle et se coucha sur le dos. Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

" Non! avoua-t-il. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai, se sont ceux avec toi, et même là, ce ne sont que des bribes presque incompréhensibles, seulement des images et quelques émotions, sans que je ne comprenne le sens premier. Avant que tu ne prononces mon nom, je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Bastien Hall est le nom que m'ont donné les gens qui m'ont soigné. Liane et John Hall. C'était le nom de leur fils qu'ils ont perdu. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais apparu dans leur salon, couvert de sang.

Il se mit à rire.

" Apparu dans leur salon, ricana-t-il. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'ils ont voulu dire.

Hermione comprit, il avait transplané, mais elle savait que si elle lui disait, il ne la comprendrait pas, il devait se souvenir.

" Pendant presque deux mois j'ai été incapable de me lever. Ils s'occupaient de moi comme si j'étais leur fils. Liane était infirmière et John un ancien chirurgien de l'armé britannique. Ils ont donc pu me garder à la maison. Dans un sens, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas m'envoyer à l'hôpital de peur qu'il y ait des recherches et que je doive les quitter. Je trouve ça triste…

Ron soupira.

" Il y a un an, j'ai fait des recherches, mais aucune disparition me décrivant n'a été recensée dans les années 1998. J'ai donc abandonné. Quand je me suis rétabli, ils m'ont présenté à leur neveu qui jouait dans l'équipe de foot. Il m'a initié! J'étais vraiment minable au début comme gardien, mais quand j'ai prit un peut plus de confiance, il s'est avéré que j'étais bon. Alors, il y a trois ans, l'équipe m'a recruté. C'est de là que viennent mes cheveux bruns! Les gras trouvaient mes cheveux roux pas très virils, alors ils me les ont teints et depuis, je garde cette couleur. Elle appartenait à ma nouvelle vie.

" Les lunettes?

" C'est du à mon dernier examen chez l'optométriste, expliqua-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Hermione se colla sur son Ron. Il lui avait manqué. Mais devait-elle lui dire ce qui c'est passé ou devrait-il-s'en souvenir par lui-même? L'élément déclencheur de sa perte de mémoire était un moment très dur à concevoir, à accepter. Si elle lui balançait ça, il la prendrait sûrement pour une folle. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler qu'il était un sorcier.

Elle se leva sans que Ron ne comprenne et sortit de la chambre. Elle revint avec son sac à main et en sortit sa baguette. Elle s'assit près de lui.

" Tu sais ce que c'est?

" Un bout de bois, répondit-il sincèrement.

Hermione paru déçu et perplexe. Il ne se souvenait vraiment plus qui il est. Elle était vraiment la seule dont il se rappelait. Elle approcha sa baguette de cheveux de Ron, l'agita un tant soit peu et ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur orange d'autrefois. Ron se tira une couette sur le front et leva les yeux.

" Comment t'a fait? demanda-t-il ébahit.

" Tu es capable toi aussi, lui dit-elle tendrement. Il suffit que tu te souviennes. Je ne peux pas te donner les réponses Ron, mais je peux t'aider à te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

POP!

Un bruit distinct de quelqu'un qui transplane, en provenance de la cuisine, fit sursauter les amoureux.

" Hermione! cria une voix coléreuse. Hermione, j'ai à te parler immédiatement.

" J'arrive! Répondit-elle.

Elle sortit de son lit rapidement, s'habilla convenablement et se retourna vers Ron.

" Bouge surtout pas, ordonna-t-elle. Reste là jusqu'à ce que je te dise de sortir.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre laissant Ron passablement inquiet et confus.

En arrivant à la cuisine, elle y découvrit un George fou de rage. Image terrifiante!

" Hermione, tu avais promis! Rugit-il à la seconde qu'il la vit.

" George, écoute…

" La ferme! Répliqua-t-il. Ce matin, quand je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner, il a eut un assaut de hiboux du ministère dans la cuisine. Et tu sais à qui elles étaient adressées? À Ron! Heureusement que c'est moi qui les ai vues. Imagines-tu la tête de maman si c'est elle qui les avait vues? Elle serait assurément morte de chagrin.

" Mais George j'essai de…

" Je t'ai dit de la fermé! Je suis allé faire mon enquête au ministère en prenant soin de dire à Fred d'amené maman loin du terrier et du ministère. Et tu sais quoi? Malfoy affirmait t'avoir vu avec _RON_ hier et que _RON_ l'avait menacé. C'est vraiment stupide, puéril et perfide de ta part de faire un coup bas comme ça. Te promener avec un gars qui ressemble à Ron, tu n'as pas réfléchi ou quoi? Je ne vois pas ce que ça bien pu t'amener à faire une chose aussi irrationnel, déraisonnable et égoïste.

" T'as fini? Trancha Hermione exaspéré. Je peux parler maintenant?

" Si tu arrives à te défendre Mademoiselle l'avocate!

Il se planta devant elle, les bras croisés, le regard mauvais. Elle, elle le regardait choqué de son emportement, mais du coup, heureuse de pouvoir rendre son frère à George.

" Ron! Tu peux venir ici? Cria-t-elle.

" Ce n'est pas drôle Hermione, grogna George.

Ron sortit de la chambre, vêtu de son jeans uniquement. Il resta figé sur place en voyant le rouquin. George en eut le souffle difficile et se retourna vers Hermione les yeux remplis de larmes.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, reprit-il dans un sanglot.

Ron s'était plaqué les mains sur la tête, une migraine atroce venait de le frapper. Le sursaut d'images qui défilait dans sa tête était trop abondant, il ne pouvait les contrôler et les analyser. Son cerveau allait exploser. Il s'accota au mur et se laissa choir au sol. Laissant le temps aux images de reprendre place, de reprendre un sens.

Hermione s'approcha de lui.

" Ron est-ce que ça va?

Pendant un temps interminable, Ron ne répondit rien, accumulant les souvenirs tandis que George avait toujours le regard sur Hermione. Comment faisait-elle pour lui faire un coup bas comme ça? Il ne pouvait pas être Ron! Ron était mort!

" Il est mort Hermione, rugit-il.

Mais au lieu que ce soit Hermione qui réponde, ce fut Ron. Hermione avait réussit à le remettre sur pieds malgré la douleur intense à sa tête et il s'essuyant les larmes qu'il venait de verser. Il se souvenait…

" J'étais étendu sur l'herbe, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

George et Hermione se tourna vers lui.

" Je ne sentais me vider de mon sang. Ma vu était brouillé, mais j'ai quand même pu voir le dragon soufflé sa dernière boule de feu, je savais que je ne devais pas rester là. J'ai donc prit mes dernières forces pour transplaner. Mais ma faiblesse m'a empêché de me diriger correctement et je suis arrivé chez les Hall. Et j'ai oublié…

Il se tut, il ferma les yeux. Des rivières de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se souvenait de tout maintenant. Harry terrassant Voldemort, Ginny dans les bras d'Hermione puis la lame traversant son corps de la main de Malfoy. C'était douloureux…

Il sentit une secousse et une étreinte vigoureuse.

" Ron, c'est bien toi! pleurait George dans ses bras. Tu nous as tellement manqué.

Il lui avait manqué lui aussi. Une seconde secousse le toucha, Hermione s'était jointe à leur embrassade.

" Si je n'avais pas brisé l'horloge à coup de hache, on aurait su…, s'excusa George. Mais quand papa et Charlie nous ont quitté, quelques jours avant les autres, chaque fois qu'on passait devant on le voyait, j'en avais marre… je m'excuse…

* * *

Ils en étaient venus à un accord commun, c'était Ron qui allait voir Molly. Seul.

Il transplana dans le salon du Terrier, il était vide, mais il entendait du bruit en provenance de la cuisine. Elle devait y être en train de préparer le dîner à lequel Hermione avait promis d'assister!

" Maman! s'essaya-t-il.

Mais la personne qui arriva dans le salon n'était pas Molly. Elle était grande, blonde. C'était Fleur. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise, puis elle recula, disparaissant de la vue de Ron. Il entendit des murmures. «_Qui y a-t-il ma chérie?_» disait Molly passablement inquiète. «_Réponds-moi Fleur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_». Un silence régna au Terrier avant que Fleur ne réponde à sa belle-mère. « _Ron!_ » avait-elle soufflé. La femme rondelette accourue dans le salon et vit son plus jeune fils. Elle s'immobilisa et devint livide.

" Maman! souffla-t-il.

" R… Ronald?

Il affirma d'un signe de tête. Elle s'effondra contre lui et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

" Ça va aller Maman, je suis là…

* * *

Après les retrouvailles émouvantes avec le reste de la famille, des membres de l'Ordre et amis, Ron dut remplir un tas de paperasse du ministère. Malfoy avait été innocenté du meurtre de Ron, mais gardait une accusation de tentative de meurtre sur Ron. Sa peine n'était pas raccourcit.

Ron avait présenté les Hall à sa mère. Une rencontre touchante. Il avait passé cinq ans avec eut, il ne pouvait les abandonner, ni abandonner son équipe. Il avait donc consentit à terminer la saison, et repenser à la suite plus tard.

* * *

Les parents d'Hermione les avaient invités pour un dîner, ils étaient heureux de revoir leur fille aussi pleine de joie et de revoir Ron. Pendant qu'Hermione et sa mère étaient partie faire des courses, Ron resta seul avec son beau-père. A l'époque, il lui faisait peur, mais maintenant il paraissait plus aimable. Il était donc plus apte à accepter sa requête!

" M. Granger, se dit-il les mains moites. J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

" Allez-y Ron, je suis tout à vous, répondit-il.

Ron prit une grande respiration et se lança :

" J'aimerais que vous me donniez votre bénédiction pour épouser Hermione.

Les quelques secondes qui se passèrent en silence, le temps que M. Granger prenne une décision, parurent une éternité à Ron qui avait le visage en feu et le cœur qui battait la chamaille.

" Je vous l'accorde Ron, répondit M. Granger souriant.

Il se leva et alla enlacer son futur gendre.

" Et à l'avenir, appelez-moi Paul.

Ron devait maintenant faire la grande demande à Hermione…

* * *

Je sais! C'est résumé! Mais je crois que si j'avais éternisé les retrouvailles et le retour de Ron dans le monde magique trop longtemps, ça l'aurait été ennuyant! Alors un résumé qui explique tout, m'a parru la meilleure solution.  
Si vous vous demandezce qu'Hermione a répondu à Ron et bienje vous le traduit comme suit:

_Ilsvécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!_

Alors à la prochaine pour une autre fic!


End file.
